


The Last Breath

by kandyblood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Battle, Blood, Communism, Fluff, Karkat/John, M/M, Sadstuck, Sweet, johnkat - Freeform, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandyblood/pseuds/kandyblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've beaten Noir, but perhaps not all of them made it out alive. Sort of sadstuck, rated T for language and violence. Pretty sweet, but there's blood. One-shot for now, might change later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Breath

Karkat watched in grim satisfaction as Noir crumbled away to dust. They had done it; they had beaten this fucking game and now it was time for them to get their reward. He felt a morbid grin tug at his lips as he surveyed the place where their enemy had been moments before.

A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his reverie and he glanced back at Kanaya.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her voice and gaze were full of pity that had nothing to do with quadrants. "Karkat, there is something you need to see," she said quietly.

He tensed. "Wha-" The leader's voice cut off as he looked over his friend's shoulder. He immediately ran past her and sunk to his knees beside the long, lanky, blood-covered figure that could only be John Egbert. Karkat felt tears stinging his eyes as he reached out to touch John's face.

"No... No! This can't happen! This isn't happening!" he screamed hysterically, as though saying it loud enough would make it true. He clutched the boy in his arms desperately, crying into his limp shoulder.

"Please...please..." that was all he could manage before his sobbing choked out the rest of his words. Karkat no longer cared about the people that were looking on behind him with silent tears in their own eyes. He didn't care that he was being smeared with John's blood. He was numb to the attempts to pull him gently away from the Heir of Breath.

The short troll only let out an animalistic wail of anguish as he clung to what he felt was the only thing that kept him alive. And now it was gone, just like every other goddamn thing he had ever loved. It wasn't fair! This pathetic, derpy, stupid, wonderful human boy did not deserve this! And it was all because of Karkat and that stupid game.

His pinkish red tears soaked into John's ridiculous windsock hood as he struggled to gain control over his emotions. It didn't work, to say the least.

Dave had silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he knelt next to Karkat and laid his hand on the troll's shoulder. His voice was choked and it was clear that he was trying very hard not to break down as Karkat had.

"Come on, dude. We can't do anything for him now," Dave said miserably, his voice cracking on the last word.

The grief-stricken troll just shoved his hand away and held onto John tighter. He was breathless and worn out from what seemed like hours of crying when a shaky, pale hand reached up to his face and wiped the tears away.

"Karkat? Why are you crying?"

Karkat looked at him in disbelief and the hugged him tighter than ever before, his tears now tears of joy.

"Shut up, fuckass," he sniffed, squeezing John so hard his ribs might crack. "Just shut the fuck up."

The blue-eyed human looked down at the now blood-covered troll in surprise before taking him into his arms and holding him close. Karkat's fingers dug painfully into the wonderful idiot's shirt.

He would never lose him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first individual work that I've posted here, originally from my fanfiction account. It's the first one-shot I've ever done, but I might turn this into a chapter story. Thoughts? Comments and feedback are wholly appreciated.  
> ~kandyblood


End file.
